riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Caravan
Spirit Caravan were a doom metal band from Maryland fronted by Scott Weinrich and Dave Sherman. Previously known as Shine (1995-1997), their initial run as a band lasted from 1997-2002. From 2013 to 2015 Spirit Caravan had reunited and sporadically toured until Scott Weinrich reformed The Obsessed in 2016. History Shine (1995-1997) Scott "Wino" Weinrich formed what was initially Shine sometime after the break-up of The Obsessed. The remainder of the band consisted of Dave Sherman on bass and vocals; and Gary Isom on drums. Weinrich credits them for encouraging him to join the band and become active musically again after consideration of abandoning music entirely.Washington City Paper Shine officially formed in 1995 and played shows around the Maryland and Washington D.C. area. At some point a demo and a single were recorded (Which would also be compiled on Spirit Caravan’s “The Last Embrace” compilation). At some point around 1997 an Arizona-based band of the same name threatened legal action toward Weinrich, forcing a name change to Spirit Caravan.Stonerchickonacid666 Initial Run (1997-2002) With a new name and more songs in the works Spirit Caravan would eventually put out two albums and an EP amidst multiple tours of Europe and the United States. In roughly May of 2002 after a short tour of the United States, Spirit Caravan would break up. Not long after, Wino would form The Hidden Hand and Sherman would return to Earthride. Gary Isom stated in an interview that is was largely personal differences that led to the band’s break-up.Frost-n-Fire A compilation entitled “The Last Embrace” was released in November of 2003, featuring recordings from Spirit Caravan’s two albums along with rare tracks and the three final songs recorded with the band. Reunion (2013-2015) Around roughly 2010 or 2011 rumors had been brewing of a possible Spirit Caravan reunion in the works. At the time Dave Sherman showed interest in doing soThe Obelisk while Wino seemed disinterested in the notions of a reunion at the time.The Aquarian In 2013, a reunion was actually confirmed by Dave Sherman of the original lineup with intents of touring and possibly new recordings in the works.Metal Underground Tours of Europe (Including performances at DesertFest and Hellfest) and a tour of the United States were confirmed. However, in February of 2014 before the tour would begin, Gary Isom would depart the band citing personal differences. Henry Vasquez was brought in to replace him. The first reunion show was on March 7 at The Metro Gallery in Baltimore, Maryland.Setlist.fm In 2015, Spirit Caravan would play sporadic dates around Maryland (Notably appearances at The Maryland Doom Fest and Vultures of Volume Fest) with former Obsessed drummer Ed Gulli. A tour of the United States would follow with new songs being introduced such as "Sacred", "Be The Night" and "Razor Wire". The last date of this tour (Thus the last Spirit Caravan show to date) was November 22, 2015 at the Grog Shop in Cleveland, Ohio. On January 28, 2016, Spirit Caravan announced an amicable split with Ed Gulli and announced Brian Costantino as his replacement.Facebook PostSpirit Caravan Facebook Announcement, accessed 28th January, 2016 On February 28, 2016, Wino made an announcement that the current lineup of Spirit Caravan will now be known as The Obsessed in the following statement (Though Sherman would depart from The Obsessed by the fall of 2016): Connection with The Obsessed Numerous songs by Spirit Caravan were originally recorded as songs for The Obsessed, with almost the entirety of "Jug Fulla Sun" being written while that band was still active. "Kill Ugly Naked" from Jug Fulla Sun appears on various demos and live recordings along with the "Incarnate" compilation. "Fear's Machine" from Jug Fulla Sun was originally written for the Obsessed and appears on the "Incarnate" compilation. "Melancholy Grey" from Jug Fulla Sun was written in the same sessions as 1994's "The Church Within" and appears on the 2013 reissue of that album."Higher Power" from Dreamwheel appears on the Obsessed's 1982 demo. "Spirit Caravan" from Elusive Truth appears on "Incarnate" and ended up being the name of the band after legal threats. "Lifer City" from Elusive Truth appears on various demos and the "unreleased Obsessed LP" sent to Metal Blade. Along with this Spirit Caravan was noted to perform songs by The Obsessed liveWestword and in 2015 Ed Gulli joined the band, having previously played with The Obsessed from roughly 1980-1985. The current lineup of The Obsessed (Weinrich, Sherman and Constantino) have integrated a handful of Spirit Caravan songs into their setlist along with the new songs that appeared in the 2015 setlists. Discography Studio Albums *'Jug Fulla Sun' (1999, Tolotta) *'Elusive Truth' (2001, Tolotta) EPs and Singles *'Shine' (As Shine) (1997, Tolotta) *'Split With Sixty Watt Shaman' (1999, Tee Pee Records) *'Dreamwheel' (1999, MeteorCity) *'So Mortal Be' (2002, Tolotta) Compilations *'The Last Embrace' (2003, MeteorCity) Members *'Scott Weinrich' Guitar, Vocals (1995-2002, 2013-2016) *'Dave Sherman' Bass, Vocals (1995-2002, 2013-2016) *'Gary Isom' Drums (1995-2002) *'Henry Vasquez' Drums (2014) *'Ed Gulli' Drums (2015) Tours * 1999 - European Tour 1999 (With Beaver) * 2000 - USA Tour February 2000Spirit Caravan Website * 2000 - USA Tour September 2000Spirit Caravan Website * 2000 - European Tour November 2000 (With Beaver)Spirit Caravan Website * 2001 - USA Tour Fall 2001Spirit Caravan Website * 2002 - Caravan of Skulls (with Place of Skulls) * 2014 - USA Reunion Tour (With Pilgrim) * 2014 - European Tour 2014 * 2015 - 2015 Tour (With Mos Generator, Elder and Dirty Streets) External Links *Facebook *2001 Interview with Wino References Category:Band Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Wino Category:Maryland Category:Tolotta Records Category:Dave Sherman